Altair Smithson
"Nothing Is True, Everything Is permitted" - Altair in 2159 AD Altair Ibn'La-Ahad Smithson (Born 2137 AD) was the son of Clair Smithson, and the Grand-Son of Alex Johnson who was the Grand-Master of the Hashshashin Order itself, he was also the Great-Grand Son of Brutus Johnson. Like his Mother and Great-Grand Father, and his two Ancestors; Altair Ibn'La-Ahad and Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, Altair Smithson had the Eagle Sense, an unnatural Sixth Sense, having it passed through his Mothers blood. Altair would be exactly like Brutus Johnson when it came to his learning, at the young age Altair was learning to Free-Run, use Stealth and much more. Altair main goals in life where to search for answers on his Families Heritage, to discover what Brutus and Alex where searching and died for. Altair was not an actual member of the Assassin's Order, but he used the Monk Styled Robes and the weapons an Assassin would, his knowledge of the Assassin's came from his mother, and he adopted a new style that his Grand-Father would never accept. Altair became one of the most Legendary Assassin's of the 22nd Century, surpassing his Grand-Father Alex, and Great-Grand Father Brutus. Also, like his Ancestor who he was named after; Altair Ibn'La-Ahad he had his left ring finger amputated, the reason however was unknown since the Hidden-Blade was able to be used without the need of the sacrifice of the Ring Finger, it is speculated that Altair's Blade was designed like his Ancestor, and to prove Loyalty he removed the Finger. ''Early Life Altair Ibn'La-Ahad Smithson was continuesly one of love from his mother Clair, due to fear that he would be taken, Altair grew to be very close to his mother, and was very quick to defend her even when he could only just talk and barely walk. Altair would begin to learn the Italian laungauge from his Mother and Grand-Mother at the age of 5. Altair eventually began training how to do free-running at 6 Years of age, with his mother teaching him how to use the skills he would need to perfect the usage of Free-Running, he was able to master the Free-Running within only a matter of days, very fast for someone of only 6 years Old, Altair was then trained on how to use the Throwing knives, and like Free-Running he was fast to master the skill. Eventually in 2144 at the age of 7, Clair sent her son to try climbing one of Blackpool's highest structures even at the protest of Allison and Madison who did not agree with what Clair was wanting him to do, but none the less Altair moved and quickly began climbing, using a skill known as Climb-Leap to aid him in getting higher as he climbed the structure, this caused local authroties to arrive in an attempt to stop Altair. As Police attempted to reach the top floor of the building in hope to intercept him, they found he was already at the roof by the time they reached him, and where about to take him down the way they had come, but Altair instead performed his first Leap of Faith from the building, causing the Police to run and nearly fall over the ledge, only to see he had landed safely. ''Martial Arts Competition of Cleveleys In March 15 2148 AD, at the age of 11 Altair was entered into a Martial Arts competition by his friends at school, and upon being entered, Altair was met by one of the fastest people in the Competition who told Altair that he should quit instead of putting himself into a position he'd be crying in, however Altair said nothing and walked away, when it came to the point where he was fighting Altair was faster than the one that told him to quit, and Altair moved out of the way of every kick that his opponent; Daniel Jacobs threw at him, Altair made his move carefully throwing punches just to anger his opponent, making him lose his temper, this caused Daniel to make big mistakes in the fight. Eventually Altair landed a full powered kick onto Daniel, knocking him off-balance, and giving him the perfect moment to finish Daniel off, and instead of kicking, he used his fist and punched Daniel in the side of his head, knocking him flat onto the ground. Upon beating Daniel, Altair was given his medal for his invovlment in the fight, having beaten the one person that had any real challange for the entire Competition, and Altair saw no reason to continue fighting in the competition. ''New Training'' In September 20 2152, Clair had Altair train in the usage of Twin Swords, having him learn to fight against an Assassin and any person who would challange him, all this was due to fear, Clair has always remained scared of losing Altair since he was born and this kept Altair close to her since he believed as he was getting older that his mother had been hurt and understood, while most Youths would rather try getting away and making distance, Altair remained close and learned everything she could teach him, he would later go onto use the Hidden-Blade his Mother owned, and made sure that he understood exactly how it worked, so he took it apart and re-built it several times, trying to understand it. The New training he later came to learn would teach him survival skills, and also how to execute someone without alerting anyone around him, a skill Assassin's would always use. Also, Altair learned how to use his Acrobatic Skills and use the Hidden-Blade together, learning to use the Aerial Assassination Skill, and Climb Assassination Skill. He later learned how to Assassinate without having to leave a hide-spot. ''School Life'' While he is trained to perfect his skills, Altair does have a normal Social Life as well, he gets involved with the School and their sports days and their clubs, while he doesn't always take-part he non-the less is always watching and viewing students, he some times offers some advice weither or not they use it he care's little about. Altair does however take part in the Free-Running Competitions when they are done, which he normally is able to do with no problems, but it often causes him to clash with some of those who believe themselves to be tough enough to win any fight, but Altair normally just makes sure they don't fight, most of which he ends up friends with, and in turn helps them improve their skills. ''Bombing in Blackpool'' Just after a Bomb fell in his street, Altair collected a Set of Robes and some weapons, that where once worn and used by his Grand-Father; Alex Johnson during his time as an Adept and an Apprentice, these Robes where of the old Monk variation of the Assassin Robes. With his New Clothing and Weapons, and an objective, Altair left home to begin searching for something in Franco-Germany new Nation, wanting to learn why they are attacking when the Third World War is over, knowing this is going to cause a Fourth World Conflict he is setting out in an attempt to stop it before it can begin. Altair was able to escape Blackpool just as the Bombs began to fall, he knew his goals where to lead him to discover what was really going on. With the Robes of his Grand-Father, he questioned why he wears them himself when he is not even an Assassin, but after a few hours he chose to do something no Modern Assassin Would; and removed his Left Ring Finger, and altered the Hidden-Blade his Mother had given him, making the blade closer to his hand when it exstended out, making it important that he needed to remove his ring finger. Using his knowledge and his skills Altair set out for an Adventure. ''Starting a Journey After leaving Blackpool, in his new Clothing, he made his way towards Normandy's Coastline, hoping he will be able to get through France and into Germany to spy on the German Government when they have a meeting, and hopefully Assassinate the man who leads the new Franco-German Nation before he can start a Full War across the World. While he was actually hoping he could end the Fourth World Conflict, he would end up fighting in the War once it rose all across Europe and later into Asia and America. Altair would find himself in the same position his Grand-Father did; as a Soldier and an Assassin. Eventually after he had set off back home from Normandy, he would be one of the first to see the Franco-German Invasion of Blackpool, however he attempted to aid the defending soldiers but he was only able to kill one by using his Hidden-Blade using an Aerial Assassination. ''Franco-German Invasion of Blackpool With the Franco-German nation controlling most of Europe, they targetted Great Britain, launching a full-invasion using the Irish Sea to gain access to Blackpool's Town Center, and they brought up their Tanks and Soldiers to fight against the British Defending Force's. Altair was able to take down one and escape down an alleyway, by performing an Air Assassination when leaping from a roof-top, the Young Rogue Assassin saw no other chance's of aiding the British Soldiers in their fight, and so he headed to another location. In the Following Year he aided the British once again, on January 20 2155, he aided with attacking the Franco-German Position in Town Center. Upon being able to push the enemy into a retreat, he left to speak with a Soldier, who then handed him papers that requested him to join the service for the War. ''Joining the Service'' On July 14 2155, Altair told the British Officers that he accepted the idea of joining to fight in the War, however unlike new Soldiers, he was placed strait away as an Officer in the Army, he was given the rank of; Major, and he acknowledged his position and went on to join the Military Force's in London to aid in brining new Soldiers from the City of London. Operation Vengence As his first official assignment to the war, Altair was sent in with the Allies on Operantion Vengence which involved taking France, and using it as a rally point in order to act through the war within Western Europe and having a clear attack point on many RAAF Territories. Altair was able to move around across Normandy's beaches providing aid to Soldiers and hismelf when needed, he was also helpful with the Medical Staff from the Medical Corps. During the Final Days of Operation Vengence in Normandy, Altair led the Combine Force's of America and Britain into the fight at Falaise. Battle of Paris Eventually Allied Force's made their move onto the French Capitol; Paris, which by the end of this Battle the Franco-German Nation would be finally split in Half. The Battle of Paris saw deaths of many Soldiers, more so than expected by the Allied Force's, Altair then led the British to re-take the leading Government Building where he was able to take captive the French Council Members of the Franco-German Nation. However unaware, he left the Council Members to their deaths, upon leaving the Building the Soldiers under his command where given orders to execute the Council Members. ''Personality and Traits Altair Ibn'La-Ahad Smithson was known mainly for his quietness, however he was a person who cared deeply for his Mother, always making sure that his mother was alright. His nack for aiding people was also well noted, as he aided many people when the Franco-German Soldiers invaded the Blackpool Town Center, he rushed from one place to another attempting to help civilians or soldiers, making himself useful. He was also known to be able to control his temper, knowing when to use Aggression to his advantage if he needed too, Altair was a very confident person all due to the way his mother had raised him He often kept his mother in high regard, Idiolising her because of his training and way of life. Clothing and Armour Altair wore the basic clothing that his Grand-Father once wore a Monk Variation to the Assassin Robes, the same style used by Assassin's during the Third Crusade, one in paticulair such as Altair Ibn'La-Ahad, who he was named after who was also his Ancestor. Apart from the robes, Altair wore light armor that consists of leather greaves, leather vambraces, and a leather belt. The vambrace on his left forearm has what appears to be metal plating, but it is not used as a type of armour, it appears more like it is for decoration for his Hidden-Blade. Altair was presented during the war with a set of Military Clothing and Armour, however Altair believed he would not need it, saying; "If it is my time, I shall accept" to the man who brough his clothing, Altair therefore remained in his normal Assassin Attire. ''Weapon's and Equipment Altair used the basic weaponary of an Assassin, although he was not a member of the Assassin's Guild, but also since he was not an Assassin member he didn't have the upgrade's that the Guild presented to its Assassin's therefore his Assassin Hidden-Blade remained at a basic ranking, also unlike the modern Assassin's; Altair amputated his Left Ring Finger like his Ancestor in order to use his Hidden-Blade. Altair's weapons consisted of; Hidden-Blade, Sword, Combat Knife, Throwing Knives and a Cross-Bow, to which he had masterful skill with, however he was known to use an Colt M1911 Hand Gun and sometimes use an Assassult Rifle when he needed too. Altair was very skilled in the arts of Stealth, making him one of the most dangerous men alive during the Fourth World War. Also one of Altair's skills enabled him to be even more deadly; His Eagle Sense, and strange Sixth Sense that gave him the ability to see the actions of what people would do, as well as aid him in dectecting who he could trust and not trust. Alex's Blade.jpg Alex's Sword.jpg ACB-throwing_knives.jpg Bez_nazwy.png Altair Assassination.jpg 1911.jpg Lee-Enfield_No.1_Mk.III.png thom300.jpg ''Military Ranking'' When Altair accepted a position in the Army for the Fourth World Conflict, he was given an automatic Ranking as an Officer, unlike others who where made to either work their way up or had to take a position if their officer was killed in action. The Starting Rank that Altair became was a Major. *Major UK-Army-OF3.gif|Major Rank Its possible that through the rest of the War Altair continued to work up the Ranking of the Army while he fought. Category:Assassin's